


Rise And Shine

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :(, Accidental Choking, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Begging, Canon Compliant, Choking, Cute & kinky boys, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gentleness, Hyung Kink, I tried to be funny, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Oops, Other ships are mentioned/hinted, Overusing of words, Praise Kink, Probably doesn't make any sense oof, San is such a sweetheart ugh, Smut, Sort Of, Subspace, What Have I Done, Woo is cute too uwu, failed, the usual, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "I-I think you're, well, you seem to be having a hard time."Great. He stuttered. Things can't get weirder, can they. San pulls back and yawns before speaking up."Then do something about it."





	Rise And Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively called: Morning Nut  
> Henlo  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Too lazy and dyslexic to proofread so... Sorry  
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated ❤

Cold wind slips through the crack in the window and Wooyoung shakes his head, stretching his arms out in front of him before turning his head and looking over his shoulder. He freezes when he feels _something_ poking his thigh.

He's never been a heavy sleeper but if _this_ is what woke him up, he'll never let San cuddle him again.

He snickers, he himself knows that's not true.

He sighs and lightly pushes at San's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. The older groans and buries his head into Wooyoung's neck, the arm around his waist going up and down before stopping on his belly and rubbing circles into it with his thumb. Wooyoung shivers but doesn't leave his thought.

"Sani?"

The older groans again, making Wooyoung aware of him being awake and listening to whatever he's about to say.

"I-I think you're, well, you seem to be having a _hard_ time."

Great. He stuttered. Things can't get weirder, can they. San pulls back and yawns before speaking up.

"Then do something about it."

Wooyoung's eyes get even wider at that.

"What?!"

He hears San laugh a little loud and feels his ears and cheeks heat up a bit, he hates that, hates how fast his face and body always managed to flush. San shifts a bit so he's laying on his back instead but Wooyoung stays on his side, facing the wall.

"I said, do something about it if it's bothering you so much."

Wooyoung huffs, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. He sighs after a couple of seconds before also turning to his back.

"It's not bothering me, I just...."

"Want it?"

Wooyoung freezes again. What's gotten into San today? He's never been this flirty and horny this early in the morning. He looks over to his phone and lights it up. It's not even eight am and they have a day off today.

They shouldn't be having this conversation or be awake at all, they should be enjoying their time tucked in blankets before Seonghwa finds out they all switched rooms again and flips out.

"Excuse me?"

He gets up on his elbow and looks at San who still has his eyes closed but he's smirking. Wooyoung scoffs, ignoring the older and turning back to the wall.

He only feels his body stiffen again when San shifts and throws an arm around his waist once again, intentionally pressing himself closer and closer to Wooyoung's back and ass.

"You don't?"

He whispers close in Wooyoung's ear after a few teasing moves and stops just to make sure he isn't doing something the younger doesn't want. Wooyoung is quick to shake his head and whimper a little.

Maybe having a little bit of fun in the morning won't hurt them, besides, he's gotten pretty worked up during those few minutes of San's teasing so he needs to take care of his own growing problem too.

"F-Fuck... Sani."

He hisses, laying his arm across San's. He looks at the window. There's a pretty black bird just simply standing on the window frame, occasionally looking inside before taking off and flying somewhere Wooyoung can't see with a loud crack from the window.

"You do?"

Wooyoung's train of thoughts is interrupted by San's words and he nods again. Which apparently isn't enough for the blonde because he follows him up with "Words, love." Wooyoung whimpers again when San presses his lips against the back of his neck and slowly moves to his shoulder.

Wooyoung drops his head and breathes slowly through his nose while thinking of what to do. He pushes back against San and slightly turns his head to look at him.

"Yes, please."

"And, do you want __me__ _?_ _"_

Wooyoung looks at him in confusion but nods anyway and parts his lips to talk again. He really just wants San to do something because his neck is starting to hurt from how he has to tilt his head back like that.

"Yes, God, of course I want _you_. _"_

San smiles, hand traveling down to Wooyoung's hips as he continues in rubbing his crotch against the other's ass. It feels great but it's not exactly what he wants.

"And how do you want me?"

"I don't care, please, just let me have you."

San lifts himself so he's hovering over Wooyoung and gently pins his arms down on the bed with a light grip on his wrists. He leans down, one of his hands leaving Wooyoung's wrist and instead taking his chin.

He lightly turns his head with his fingers pressing into his jaw with no real strength or force, but enough to move it. Wooyoung hums and closes his eyes, slowly getting lost in the feeling of San against him.

The older trails wet kisses down from his jawline to his neck and chest, thank God they slept shirtless. Wooyoung lifts his hips, searching for any sort of friction he can get from San. He keeps his other empty wrist down while San distracts himself on his neck and chest.

A moan that turns into a breathy whine leaves Wooyoung's lips when San grinds down again, harder than before now that he has better access. San hums.

"What if, I just take you right here and right now huh? Is that enough for you baby? Or do you want more? Or should I do something else? Tell me."

Wooyoung is silent for a bit as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the wall.

"N-No, it's fine, please just do it, please."

He breathes out. San stops for a moment, fanning Wooyoung's already bruised neck with his breath as he pulls back to look at his creations. Their stylists will kill them.

"Do what?"

He teases. Wooyoung stays silent again, searching for the right words to say before flushing a bit deeper red but opening his mouth nonetheless and closing his eyes again.

"Use me."

"Good boy."

San genuinely feels proud of the younger now, because it took several months for Wooyoung to voice out what he wants from the older because of his shyness.

At first he was scared to tell San what he wants him to do and what he wants him to give him. He doesn't always tell San everything but to San, it means a lot, at least they're getting somewhere.

San runs his fingers up and down Wooyoung's side, slowly letting it travel to his neck and gently wrapping them around it, never actually pressing down or doing anything at all. Just leaving it there so the younger has the feeling of something around that area.

San is just waiting for a day Wooyoung will ask him to choke him. Not that he would mind trying new things. They had that talk before so he's more than willing to try it out.

Wooyoung gasps from under him, eyes opening slightly and searching for San's own. He smiles a bit once he finds them and so does San before leaning down and pressing their lips together, Wooyoung obediently kisses him back, following his lips when he pulls back, making him chuckle a little.

"Before we start though, you keep snapping out, I can't have that."

Wooyoung frowns the slightest bit, he didn't even notice. He needs to work on that, he can't be like that, this time should be enjoyable and safe for him and San, not something he has to work on.

"Tell me your color, will you?"

He faintly hears San say and he sighs before nodding his head, slightly smiling at the feeling of San's hand still around his throat.

"Blue."

"Good, we're gonna take it slow okay? I can't have you running away from me."

Wooyoung nods again before arching his back, trying his best to get closer to San and San's hand. The older lets an amused smile slip on his face before letting the hand fall back to Wooyoung's side. The younger rolls his eyes but stops once he notices San looking at him.

San smirks and spreads the boy's legs a little more so he can comfortably sit between them. Wooyoung lets San move him around a bit, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck as he shimmies him out of his shorts.

Once his clothing is off, he sighs, fingers tangling in San's blonde mess of a hair.

The older leans down, pecking his forehead before sitting up.

He thinks for a second before reaching under the bed and pulling out a shoe box. Still, to this day, San thinks it's very risky to have this kind of stuff under the bed but he knows that Yeosang couldn't care less and Seonghwa is not allowed in their room anymore so, it's safe, for now.

He sits it on the bed next to their bodies, pulling out a small, half empty, bottle of lube and a condom and putting it back in place as soon he's done. He glances at Wooyoung, stopping in what he's doing when he notices the boy's eyes are closed yet again.

San brushes a hand through the boy's black hair and cups his cheek, whispering Wooyoung's name to get his attention. Wooyoung's eyes slowly open and he smiles at San, feeling something warm inside him from the older's loving gaze.

"You keep getting away from me, are you sure you wanna do this? I can just go into the bathroom and take care of it myself, Youngie."

Wooyoung shakes his head, sitting up and pressing his lips against San's in an attempt to shut him up and just continue. He doesn't want to stop, they barely started and Wooyoung's never been this excited to get messy in the morning. The older returns the kiss, laying Wooyoung back down while gently pushing at his chest.

The younger giggles once his back meets the, now colder, sheets again and he looks at San with hooded eyes. To San, he looks tired but if this is what he wants, he'll continue, they can stop anytime.

Wooyoung bites his bottom lip slightly. He's willing to give anything to San, his body included. He places his hands on San's thighs, the other's hands roaming around his body before reaching for the lube bottle and popping the cap off with one hand.

Leaving Wooyoung's body alone for a minute and spreading some of the, rather cold, gel onto his fingers, he brings his hand to Wooyoung's entrance.

The younger shivers but tries his best to relax all of his muscles as San starts circling his finger around the rim.

"Keep looking at me, okay?"

Wooyoung nods, and grits his teeth when San finally pushes the finger in, never closing his eyes and instead keeping them locked with San's.

A whimper leaves his lips when the older starts moving, removing his hands from San's thighs to wrap his arms around the boy's back, gently scratching the soft skin beneath his fingertips as he pulls him down, closer to himself.

"Sani..."

Wooyoung trails off right at the beginning and San shakes his head in disapproval.

"No, keep talking, tell me what you want."

San hisses, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth when Wooyoung whines breathlessly into his ear.

"More... Please, I can take it, just hurry I wanna feel you already."

The older hesitates for a second, slowly adding the second finger at Wooyoung's request. Wooyoung sighs and smiles, ignoring the sting and instead focusing on the pleasure he's receiving.

Soon the third finger joins the other two and Wooyoung gasps, hiding his face in the crook of San's neck, breathing heavily.

The older mumbles and kisses sweet nothings and praises into his skin, going up to peck Wooyoung's forehead and lips again when he pulls back to look at him.

He nods when he thinks he's ready and so does San, pulling his fingers out gently and getting a whimper in response.

He tugs down his boxers and glances up at Wooyoung again.

He wraps his wet fingers around the shaft of his dick, leaning down to press his lips against Wooyoung's as he blindly reaches for the condom. He messily puts it on, eager to finally get inside the younger. He pecks Wooyoung's lips once again and lines himself up with the younger's entrance.

Carefully, he starts pushing in, pulling back and looking at Wooyoung for any signs of discomfort. When none are shown he sighs, hurrying to get inside the other as soon as possible but still gentle enough to not hurt him in any way.

Once he's in all the way he groans, eyes locked with Wooyoung as the younger breathes harshly through his nose, eyebrows knitted.

A minute flies by and Wooyoung slowly nods, making San do the same as he pulls his hips back and draws them back in. Wooyoung gasps, back arching off the bedsheets prettily. He rolls his hips down to meet San's, making him groan.

He looks at the older and nods, San nodding at him back.

They don't know why they're nodding, but they are, it feels right to do.

Wooyoung then brings him closer, softly pressing kisses to his neck and jaw, sometimes getting cut off with a moan or a whimper. San soon picks up his pace, punching throaty moans out of Wooyoung's mouth.

"Ah hyung..."

San's hips stutter at that.

Wooyoung never called him hyung, mostly because he had no reason to, but, when he did, he did it because he wanted something, real bad.

San can't say that he doesn't like being called that though. Having that feeling of being the one in charge and control feels great to him.

Wooyoung's cheeks heat up when he glances to the wall and back, meeting San's darkened eyes again, but he's smiling at him and San shakes his head.

He places his hands on the boy's waist, narrow under his palms and looks him in the eyes.

"God, Youngie, you make hyung feel so _so_ good."

Wooyoung shudders at that, a shiver running down his spine. He didn't really expect San to pick up on what he said. One of his hands leaves San's back and instead reaches for one his hands. He takes the boy's wrist making him let go of his hip. Wooyoung guides his hand to his throat again, wrapping San's fingers around it and tilting his head back.

"Keep it there."

Wooyoung whispers and San nods with a smirk. Soon his pace get faster when he feels the familiar hot and burning feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

Wooyoung's moans also get throatier and louder, which he can't deny, he loves, but listening to Seonghwa's whining about "scarring baby Jongho with their unholy behavior" when him and Hongjoong fuck like rabbits and don't care about others doesn't make him excited at all.

He brings the other hand to Wooyoung's mouth, successfully covering it but accidentally pressing down with his other hand when he does so. Wooyoung's eyes get wide at that and he looks at San in almost panic, his whole body shaking as the blonde doesn't stop moving his hips.

San quickly pulls the hand back and rushes out an apology but Wooyoung shakes his head, reaching for his hand back. San looks at him in surprise but does what Wooyoung wants nonetheless. His dick twitches when Wooyoung takes the fingers of his other hand in his mouth, sucking oh-so slightly as he does his best not to accidentally press down again.

" 'm close."

Wooyoung mumbles around his fingers. San hisses a "me too." before Wooyoung whines breathlessly, arching his back as ropes of white cover his stomach and chest.

Well, that was unexpected.

Wooyoung breathes heavily, saliva dripping down his chin as he lazily drags his tongue over the fingers in his mouth and shifts his eyes to look at the blonde.

A groan coming from the back of his throat leaves San's mouth as he lets go of Wooyoung completely, quickly pulls out and takes off the rubber. He finishes on Wooyoung with another groan, knowing the younger doesn't like that but what can he do now.

Wooyoung's eyes close for a second, listening to his and San's heavy breathing. He only cracks open an eye when he hears a call of his name and feels a hand wiping his chin and caressing his cheeks.

"Youngie, angel, are you okay?"

Wooyoung lets out a "yeah." and the blonde nods to himself, stretching his arms before reaching for his shirt from last night to clean them up. 

Yeah, Seonghwa will be angry.

Pulling his boxers back on fully and getting Wooyoung back into his shorts, he sits at the edge of the bed and runs his hand through his hair while yawning quietly.

"Sani hyung?"

"Yeah?"

Wooyoung laughs when he hears the smirk in San's voice and sits up, regretting the decision few seconds later. He playfully glares at San who shrugs but shoots the younger a dimpled smile. 

Wooyoung clings onto the boy's arm, throwing his legs across his lap. San turns his head to look at him and Wooyoung sends him a pout and puppy eyes.

"I'm hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
